


TIM DID AU CALL FOR HELP

by Howardson



Series: MH stories/one shots i'm barfing out during quarantine [4]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, help me, please, this au will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howardson/pseuds/Howardson
Summary: i'm writing stories and i'm way over my head.But i can't just jump into this without thinking, so please just read
Series: MH stories/one shots i'm barfing out during quarantine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725586
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hey people wanting more from the Tim DID au! This isn’t a story, sorry to disappoint.

I need advice?

Specifically with the alters.

I’m not super keen on making up characters for the alters? So I'm recycling.

I used Sarah in the first one shot because I figured she wasn’t super important in the series because she only auditioned for marble hornets and she never really came back up again. So I’m assuming she didn’t have any prior relationship to the cast. So she gets to be an alter. I’ve made her a bit sassy, the scene at the pavilion really the only reference I can use. She’s going to be fun to play with, being a social/physical protector type.

Then there's masky. But I do need an actual name for him. I’ve seen people use different languages for the word mask. Or I have been calling masky ‘Mason’ in my head but haven't put it into writing. Info on him for context is that he is going to be non-verbal, or selectively mute because the body can speak. The thing with the name is he was formed when Tim was ~5 years old so he can’t have a name that Tim wouldn’t have been able to come up with, like using another language. He does have a reason for being mute, but that’s a story for later.

I’m thinking about using Amy? Alex isn’t going to be a main part, so he doesn’t need a girlfriend. I’ve seen her character as more kind, especially since she put up with Alex in the series. So she’s more of a caregiver alter, taking care of the body when Tim can’t, so she’s not going to front often, but it’s worth noting.

Hoodie is going to be an alter. But if the story goes the way I’m thinking, he’s going to be a split. So he’s not until later. BUT. Brian is going to be a character in the series, so Hoodie needs a new name, because I’m awful at naming people. Hoodie is going to be like Brian, but more cryptic with ToTheArk vibes. This is going to be when Tim is in college, so go creative with names.

The possibility of using Skully is floating around, but I’m not sure. Still working on backstory. 

Also using the white shirted bearded guy Alex killed?? This is how desperate I am. 

Working out how and when alters formed is really complicated so I’m just trying to work out how many alters I’m working with. Trying to figure out names, ages, and perhaps appearances, are the small things I don’t want to touch as I’m working out a story. But it needs to be addressed, so maybe you guys could help me out. 

And no, the Operator is not going to be an alter. I have other plans for him.

Guess I’m just asking for name ideas. Ideas for other alters, non-human, littles, whatever.  
If you have anything to comment, please do. Even if it’s just encouragement. 

Thank you my lovelies!


	2. hey my dudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itsa me, not Mario

Guess I'm using this work to post story updates now.

If you are not aware, the official story for this au has it's first chapter out! It's called 'like real people do' because we love Hozier.

It's a slow start, but it's a start. I'm going to use this as a more personal way of communication between author and viewers. If you have more in depth topics you wish to discuss, here is the place to do so. Or not, you can just comment on the actual story, I just want to be organized.

I'd love to hear your opinions on anything surrounding the story! Constructive criticism please, if you think something sucks please elaborate so I can fix it. 

It does appear I have a few systems reading the story, which is good conformation I'm not fucking up too bad. But you never know. 

I do only have one chapter out and nothing really happens, and it's a very different angel than my first tim DID one shot, so I can't judge myself too harshly. I'm just paranoid, so honestly you could ignore me and I would still write my story. But writing about my worries is how I'm going to get myself through this, so I hope you enjoy my rants and random ideas for the story. 

This is my behind the scenes! Special features! 

and I'm terrified I'm gonna mess up this entire story, especially handling a topic so sullied with controversy. The Trisha stuff really harmed a lot of people, the entire community. I know a fan fiction won't fix things, but maybe I can make some people happy there's still good rep out there. Seeing all your comments about how well I'm writing this makes me so happy too. I think I'm doing good, but that's why I need your comments on this, or my actual story, to tell me if I'm still on the right track.

Hopefully this won't go too badly lmao. First chapter in I'm already freaking out. I'll be fiiiiine. 

yup so this is it for this update. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this far.
> 
> Any comments are loved <3


End file.
